The present development is a toy for a pet comprising a soft-body housing and at least one hidden cavity for accommodating a treat. Optionally, the toy may include a squeaker or similar noise making object to maintain the attention of the pet.
Household pets enjoy playing with toys. Most toys are designed to allow the pet to chew on the toy, or to provide entertainment while batting the toy around. As pets spend more time confined in relatively small spaces, such as within houses or residential yards, their need for intellectual stimulation increases. However, few toys are designed to be intellectually challenging for the pet.
The present development addresses this issue by providing a pet toy design that challenges the pet to determine how to access a treat hidden within the toy housing.